


Working in the Background

by dontrunintofire



Series: The Untold Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Handmaidens, This is my theory, You’ll have to get through it to know what I’m talking about, get past the introduction and you’ll be satisfied, no romance in this book but if you I continue it will become a major plot point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrunintofire/pseuds/dontrunintofire
Summary: The planet was in danger, the Queen was on the run. With everything going on no one would think to look at the girl in orange, blending in with her equals behind the one they all cared about. No one gave a glance to the lowly handmaiden who would one day be the ancestor of one of the greatest Jedi of all time.My name is Hopla Crejegil and this is my untold story.________Hopla Crejegil is what you would call a trouble maker. With her only sister shipped off to a boarding school years ago, Hopla has no chance for any future, that is until she is accepted to become a handmaiden for a queen who lives in an entirely different solar system. Hopla has no interest in becoming regal, but recognizing the chance to reunite with her sister, Hopla accepts the offer. But the job at hand proves to be more dangerous than she would expect. Hopla's never had her life on the line, and certainly is unwilling to do it for someone she barely knows. Maybe it's a test of good faith, or maybe her new family is in more danger than she anticipates.(And It’s pronounced HOPE-la.)
Series: The Untold Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539298
Kudos: 2





	1. My Name is...

**Author's Note:**

> I did my research as best I could. Don’t expect 100% accuracy but I think it’s pretty straight foreword.

Old wasn’t a term I was used to.

The very word itself would send a gag up someone’s throat if it was said too loud. Nothing was ever old on Kamino.

Old things were thrown out, forgotten. If something had existed for more than fifty years, it was considered old. Kaminoans were lucky if they made it to forty-five. If you were fifty, you might as well be dead.

Humans were a different sort. With a lifespan of 80 to 100 years made things more complicated on Kamino. At fifty is when humans start to wrinkle, age, and beauty vanishes. If you were fifty, you were shamed. It didn’t make much of sense, considering we would all be fifty one day, and we wouldn’t get younger. But if you were fifty, you were waiting to die.

I told myself I’d make it to fifty, and much farther past. I wanted to get old, ugly, and hold the record for the most wrinkled old lady. I wanted to do it just to spite my parents and the whole stupid community in which I was brought up. 

I figured I might as well, since I would have nothing better to do. The funny thing was, I did have something better to do. I just didn’t know it yet

My name is Hopla Crejegil and this is my untold story.


	2. Swimming in the Rain

There wasn’t a moment when I wasn’t evaluated. If I wasn’t with my parents, I was with Isaka. Isaka was my tutor, my governess. Since the Kamino human population wasn’t large enough for a public school, and the Kaminoans didn’t allow our race at their schools, if you didn’t have a private tutor, you didn’t learn, and my parents wouldn’t allow that.

I hadn’t known Isaka for very long. She was reserved and quiet, as if just biding her time and going through the motions. She didn’t speak much, and she didn’t smile. My parents insisted I call her Miss Jeal, but since she was only five years older than me she allowed me to call her Isaka.

I said there was not a moment I wasn’t evaluated or watched, and there wasn’t, not until I was fourteen. That fateful day everything changed. 

Isaka called in sick. She claimed she had caught a cold. I knew it was all an act. Most people who lived on Kamino their whole life were immune to most sickness and allergies. Because when it rained on Kamino, it poured. And it always rained on Kamino.

It was what the last tutor had said before resigning her position as my governess. Isaka has been working for my parents for two years, which seemed like a record, but I had accidentally broke her left pinky finger on a dare last week, so I may have tipped her over the edge.

Turns out the flower pot actually was made of porcelain.

But since my mother was busy signing contracts and my father was busy testing newly manufactured weapons, I had a day to myself.

And you never want Hopla Crejegil to have a day to herself.

Rain water was swelling in the gutters of the clone factory. Attempted clone factory. The Kaminoans have been trying to create a clone army for years, but have been royally unsuccessful. My parents were hired five years ago to assist them but even with two of the brightest minds in the extragalactic region not much progress has been made. Blame it on me if you wanted to, I wouldn’t argue. Many incidents had occurred in the factory over the past few years and as much as I tried to hide the evidence, by the fifth time it was obvious my clumsiness was the reason for their flaws in the lab. 

On my own for the next twelve hours, I realized I would have a chance to do something I was never allowed to do under my parents’ or Isaka’s watch. I decided to go swimming.

Swimsuits weren’t a common occurrence where I was from, neither were pools. Nobody wanted to purposely get wet. It wasn’t something you did “just for fun.” But the thought of submerging yourself in water and not just letting in pour on you as if it owned you delighted me. Sometimes, it was nice to just know I had the choice to get wet.

Transportation modules passed me as I headed for the trenches. The dry and refined Kaminoans inside them glared at me, shaming the child who was dumb enough to stand in the rain. The modules were built for a reason, to transport citizens to and from places without indulging in the downpour, and whenever I decided to skip the line and walk myself, they almost seemed offended. 

The trenches were overflowing as usual. They were built for the purpose of transferring water energy, not swimming. Water energy powered everything, because there was always so much of it. The rain collected in the trenches that flowed down to the gutters which were powered by turbines at the bottom of the gutter. There were tall steel fences around the setup to prevent any idiot who might want to swim in the powerful currents. I was that idiot.

Justifying my disobedience, I had swam in the trenches two times before. It was a rare occupation of my time, considering I was always monitored. Today was my last chance for years maybe. 

I typed in the passcode on the pen lock and slipped through the gates. My parents always used the same four digits for everything. It held no significance; it was just random. I’d tried for years to find out what 0162 meant, but as far as I knew, it was just a number. The strange thing is, no matter how many times I would break into it to cause mischief, they never changed it. So I was able to slip into the hazardous area undetected and sit by the trench.

As I slipped off my shoes I analyzed my strategy. I was reckless, sure, but not stupid. The gutter currents were strong enough to suck me into the turbines and grind me into a million pieces. So I had to calculate the distance I would keep from the ends of the trench. I slid down the stone wall into the middle of the man-made river, but directly in the middle, giving myself enough space from the gutter and the security camera on the other end. I also stuck close to the sides, so I could grab on if I lost control of the current. 

My loose shirt freely floated up in the water and I touched my feet on the bottom of the pool. It was about five feet deep, enough for my head to stick out. I was already soaked so the trench water felt warm and welcoming as I submerged my head under. I lifted my toes up and let my body go limp into a back float, relaxing every bone I had, except for my fingers that still held fast to the edge of the trench. I let the rain pour down on my face. It felt nice to finally relax. Let go.

I was entirely calm, as if the world had no worries, and there was just peace. I was sliding, slipping, falling. And eventually there was no bone left in my body that had any purpose anymore. I was completely letting the tide move me. It was almost peaceful.

Then the tide became to strong.

I jolted awake. I must’ve fallen asleep or was daydreaming. My hand has had let go of the side, and I wasn’t in the trench anymore.

I was in the gutter. 

Before I could process my predicament, I felt myself being pulled under the water. No matter how much a flailed my arms against the water, the current, the turbine, and the heavy rain pushed me downwards. The turbine was visible now, forcing my into its grasp. I saw my last chance and took it. Inches before certain death, I pushed off the wall upward with all my might, and found my head break the water, and I screamed.

Air released into my lungs and I moved my hair from my face, revealing my clogged sight. Before the current had a chance to take me again, I grabbed onto the stone side and gripped it tightly. I took a few deep breaths in and out, hoping I was safe. Eventually when I thought I found my strength, I lifted my foot up to get out of the wretched pool and heard a crack. Little at first, but the sound continued like a million fireworks. My eyes widened as I saw my foot slip, and the piece of stone I was bracing it with broke off cleanly, and flew into the whirlpool.

I knew it was bad, the moment it first broke, but I couldn’t process just how bad it might be until it was too late. The tiny rock had disappeared under the depths of the water, and everything stopped.

The current ceased and the heavy water pushing me released. And if I looked hard enough, (which, of course, I did) I could see the entire turbine clogged by that tiny little rock. It had hit just the right spot.

It was an easy fix, I kept telling myself. I could just go down there and pry it out. If I timed it right, I could get to safety before the turbine started back up; they wouldn’t even be able to tell a difference. But before I could do anything, I heard this stern, shrill voice yell out:

“HOPLA! Get out of the gutter RIGHT NOW!” 

I looked up and saw my father, dripping wet, and that was bad, because my father hated being wet.

I knew what was coming next, as soon as I saw my father’s face. It was the same face he made that one day; the memory was still burned in the back of my mind.

I wasn’t always an only child.


	3. Only Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my little sister, who helped me write it. Hope you enjoy 😊

Leoli ran out in front of a module, ducking last minute before it ran her over, leaving it to hover above her. I cackled as she rolled over, shock and relief still plastered on her face, then it folded into a wide grin. Leoli had a beautiful grin.

Our adventures were short-lived, as soon as we saw the large disappointed faces of our parents. I got Leoli into loads of trouble all the time. I don’t think she cared much, considering being only eight-years-old, she rarely actually got punishment for it. 

I remember one day we were heading outside early in the morning when it was still dark out. We tiptoed across the living room, kissing baby Lukmi on the forehead as he sat on the carpet playing with his toys. Lukmi never slept but was still a quiet toddler. We slipped out into the rain and headed out to the main courtyard. We lived right beside the factory, and the alley separating the two made a perfect place to play.

I was tweleve, innocent. The main purpose in my life was to have fun. Not to prove anything to anyone. Not to please someone.

Leoli chased after me. Tag was the ideal game, considering it was the quietest of games we fancied. When I say quiet, I don’t mean silent. We were giggling and taunting each other, but at least we didn’t have to scream.

I remember her grabbing the hoodie of my shirt and barely missing. I remember the suprised yell before she slammed face-first on the concrete. I turned around to see the blood from her mouth mixing into the rain water and flowing down into a nearby ditch.

I really thought I was in trouble this time. I thought she was going to pop up and run crying to our mother, getting me grounded for at least a month. But when Leoli lifted her chubby face and stared at me, her bloody lip obviously leaving a scar, she only broke a smile, as well as a tooth. We both must’ve laughed for an hour; me laughing mostly in relief that she was handling it well and we wouldn’t face consequences later.

The laughter wouldn’t have been in vain if the light hadn’t flickered on when were re-entering our home, leaving muddy footprints on the ivory-colored carpet.

Mother was sitting at the kitchen table, suprisingly calm. In the heat of the situation, it was all my kid sister and I could do but chuckle some more. And we did that all the way up the stairs into our shared room. But we knew it wasn’t over.

It wasn’t but 24 hours later when we were sitting criss-cross on the bedroom floor palying cards when mother and father walked into the room and sat on our beds.

They broke the news calmly, like they did most things. But the news was anything but calm and how they expected me to react, I didn’t know, but it wasn’t what they thought would happen.

“We’ve taken into account the recent actions the two of you have performed.” Father spoke to us like we were employees about to be fired.

“We’re disappointed, sure, but also partially at fault.” He continued. “We believe we’ve failed in your upbringing, Hopla. We’re sorry.”

I was a little upset that I was getting the blame for our little excursion, but not suprised considering I was the older sibling.

“But it’s not to late for you, Leoli.” Our mother broke in. “And we’ve been presented a chance to make sure you are successful, and you’re going to take it.”

That is where my attention was spiked. “Wait, what do you mean ‘you’re’? What is this chance you’re talking about?”

Father sighed, but almost happily. “Leoli has been excepted to attend a school in the mid-rim. There she will have the chance to be brought up correctly. Something your mother and I realize we cannot do.”

Leoli was silent. Her mouth hung half open. The only word that stood out to either of us was ‘mid-rim’.

“Mid-rim?” I asked loudly. “But that’s, like, lightyears away.” 

“We understand.” Mother said. “But its worth it if our daughter can be raised correctly. It was our mistake with you.”

I was definitely hurt by the words coming out of my own mother’s mouth, but I knew I’d get nowhere with that subject, so I kept it on Leoli.

“But she’s already eight.” I argured. “You say its too late for me, but it’s probably too late for her too. If you wnat at least one child to not be a failure, why not send Lukmi.”

“We’re sending Lukmi too.” Father responded.

I jumped up, but Leoli stayed nailed to the carpet. “What!” I screamed. “You’re sending away both of my siblings but leaving me behind.”

“You’ll still have us.” Mother said with a bittersweet tone.

“Great.” I said sarcastically. “Well, why don’t you ask Leoli before you make any decisions to send her across the galaxy.”

And then we all looked at Leoli. She had been silent the entire time, looking down at her thumbs as she twiddled them.

“I-I guess so.” She said quietly, and a tear rolled down her eyes. That was all my parents needed. Now I had no more leverage to argure with.

I stormed out. The thing Leoli needed most at that moment was her best friend, her sister, her other half. But I left her, because I just couldn’t understand why she would say yes.

Now I do. My parents were good at inventing and talking back. But they were also good at persuading. Their faces made any random stranger want to do good by them. Leoli had been sucked into their trance. It seemed over everything, what she cared about most, was not disappointing her parents.

But like I was immune to sickness and colds, I was also, somehow, immune to them too.


	4. Midnights

"A handmaiden?" I exclaimed, my stomach dropping. I was sitting crisscrossed on the floor, a towel around my shoulders, and my parents sitting on the bed.

"Not just any handmaiden; a personal servant to the Queen of Naboo herself." Father said.

"I don't care who she is." I snapped. "I'm foureen, not twenty. No regal queen would want a child serving her."

"The Queen is young, and noticing she was your age, we applied for a position." Mother explained.

"No." I said firmly. "I'm not going. She's probably some stuck-up tennager that will make me iron her dresses or clean her toilet. And besides, you haven't even asked if it was okay with me. Like you didn't ask Leoli. Like you never do."

But at this father stood up from the bed, glaring down at me.

"You have just shut down the entire clone factory; set back years worth of production! Do you know how long it will take to reboot the system; to undo everything you have done?"

I stayed silent, clenching my jaw. I wasn't going to be persuaded. I was going to stand my ground. "I'm not going, and you can't make me." I grunted.

I expected father to lash back. Mother kept her eyes trained on the floor, preparing for the outburst. But father only sighed and sat down with me. He crossed his legs like I had, and stared me in the eyes.

"I know it's not ideal, but it's going to help you, I know it. I swear, if there were still openings at the academy I sent your sister and brother to, I would have you attend there, but—"

"Wait." I interrupted, popping my head up. "You sent Leoli to Naboo too?"

"Of course." Mother said. "It's one of the most peaceful planets in the galaxy."

I'd just realized that I never asked where Leoli had been sent. The information didn't seem important. Not until now.

I stood up and walked across the room, staring at the wall.

"We only want what's best for you." Father said. "That's all we ever wanted for any of you."

The memory of Leoli's scarred lip as she huged me for the last time in two years twisted in my brain. There were no words spoken, just tears flowing down her chubby face. A face I would give anything to be reuntied with.

"If...I say yes." I whispered. "Is there a chance I could see Leoli again?"

"It is possible." Father said. "But you must understand that Naboo is a very large planet..." my father trailed off. I peeked over my shoulder to see my mom gently rest her hand on his back, and he was quiet.

"I think you can do anything you set your heart to, if you are willing to take the chance." Mother replied.

I must've stood there for years, contemplating, deciding my fate. I knew there was only one option, and as much as I hated it, this was going to become my future, my reality. I was going to become something.

"Okay." I said softly, almost impossible to hear. "I'll do it. I'll go."

________

It was midnight. The sky was dark and the rain fell in heavy drops and thunder crackled in the sky. It wasn't a night you wanted to be out and about, but I had no choice; I was leaving tomorrow.

I pulled my hood over my head and stepped out from the awning, letting the rain pour over me. My socks became soaked from water seeping in my shoes as I traveled to the outskirts of the town to where Isaka was waiting. She stood leaning against her rain speeder, wearing a black poncho and looking alert.

"Hey." I said, once I got close enough for her to hear me over the thunder.

She nodded solemnly and motioned for me to get into her covered speeder.

"Thanks for doing this." I said.

"Sure. Anything for someone I won't have to be responsible for in the next few hours." 

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, because she was turned from me, but even then I couldn't imagine her smiling.

We flew across the vast seas in silence for an hour, the rain pounding the windshield to where you could only see about ten inches in front of you. Isaka drove slowly, taking every turn with extreme caution until she stopped at an old hovel. One story and not much bigger than my kitchen. Isaka put the speeder in park and I hopped out of the passenger side.

"You wanna come in with me?" I asked. "Katab won't mind."

"No thanks." She said, turning off the ignition. "I'm fine where I am. Just don't take too long."

I felt bad leaving her out in the cold, but I was on a heavy time crunch, and I didn't have time to argue, so I turned from my governess and towards the old shack that barely held its own under the pounding rain.

I knocked loudly, hoping it would be heard on the other end. After a few seconds I heard footsteps grow closer to the door, and it opened to reveal the face of my cousin.

"Hopla?" She said with shock and suprise.

"Hi." I said, trying to return the enthusiasm.

Katab didn't respond, she just pulled me into a hug. I returned the hug, squeezing her tightly, thinking maybe it was the last time.

"Well, come inside." She said, stepping aside. "Get out of the rain. It's been so long since I've seen you."

I proceeded to enter the hovel and she closed the door behind me. I took off my rucksack from over my shoulder and gave it to her.

"Here." I said. "There should be enough for a week in there."

Katab looked into the sack, gawking. "Hopla, where did you get all this?" She asked, awing all of the food in her hands.

"Snatched it from my kitchen a few hours ago." I told her. "It should be enough for you to take a few days off."

"There are no days of when it comes to scavenging." She stated. "But thank you."

Katab was a scavenger, forced to make a livivng off selling abandoned and recovered artifacts and objects found in old homes or ships to greedy merchants and traders. After my aunt and my mother had a big fight, my aunt decided to leave the planet, but also leaving her daughter behind to fend for herself. I begged for years for my parents to open up our home to Katab, but they didn't like the idea of more children in their house, and mother didn't like how much she looked like her sister.

"Your parents are gonna kill you, you know." She said, stashing the food in a cabinet.

"They don't have the time." I said. "And plus, it's nothing compared to shutting down the entire city for two hours."

Katab giggled, but then stopped when she realized I wasn't joking. She stood to meet my gaze, but my eyes stayed to the ground.

“Hopla, what’s wrong?” She asked. 

“They’re sending me away, too.” I said gravely.

Lines gathered on her face as I looked up at her. She blinked slowly, sympatheticly. “I’m so sorry.” She said finally. “What are you going to do?”

I swallowed. “There’s nothing much I can do, except hope the Queen of Naboo isn’t a teenage brat.”

“Queen?” She said in awe. “That’s either a really good thing or bad thing.”

What I loved about Katab is that she always let me divulge. She was able to predict the questions I was going to answer so she wouldn’t ask them. I half expected her to explode when I told her about Naboo and my apprenticeship there, but she just remained silent, only clarifying once or twice. I finally got to what I considered most important.

“Leoli was sent to Naboo.” I said. “I’m gonna find her once I serve my time in the Queen’s court.” 

Katab smiled. “Of course you will.” She took my hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. “You know that no matter what happens you’ll always have a friend in me, and a place to call home.”

“I know.” I said softly, brushing a tear away before it cascaded down my cheek. “Well, I better go; I don’t want to keep Isaka waiting.”

“Say hi to Isaka for me, will you?” She asked.

“Sure, but I don’t think she likes you.”

“Oh, I know she doesn’t.” She chuckled. I smiled through the tears as we embraced. A long, lasting hug before I turned to leave, taking one last look at my only friend.

Katab watched me disappear into the misty night.


	5. Queen Amidala

Isaka loaded the last of my luggage into the shuttle. I stood there just beneath the awning, but still feeling the spray of the downpour. I pulled my blue trench coat tighter around me. The attire promoted wealth, but not comfort or warmth. This was my life now. I would probably never again be able to choose such things.

Money exchanged hands one last time. Isaka counting the bills placed in her palm by my father. She then climed into her shuttle and started the ignition.

"Time to go." She said to me in a booming voice over the rain pounding on the awning.

I turned around to see my parents, standing in front of me awkwardly. This was there goodbye. I probably wasn't going to see them for years, and they couldn't even say two caring words.

"Bye." I said shortly, crossing them and sitting in the back of the shuttle.

"Be careful, darling." Mother said quickly. I nodded before slamming the door shut.

The idea of anothet hour in silence with Isaka made me slightly nauseous. I decided to lay down and get some rest, but after we went into hyperspace I had come to the conclusion that my body wasn't going to shut down. I fiddled with an old hatch that seemed locked. That was my default, fiddling. It helped keep me occupied.

I was suprised when the hatch popped open without struggle. I darted my eyes forward, but Isaka was still trained into the infinate space out the front window. I slightly peered into the hatch. There was money. Lots of money. Enough money to make my eyes bulge. I attempted to close it back quickly, but my attention turned when I saw a small symbol at the bottom of the hatch. It looked like a sword with a star was the bottom, and surrounded by a circle. I stared at it for awhile. But stopped abruptly when Isaka called out.

"Coming out of lightspeed! Hang tight!" 

I closed the hatch quickly and clicked on my seatbelt. Isaka came out of hyperspace roughly and I lurched forward, the strap catching me, and I could see my new home.

It wasn't Kamino; it wasn't like anything I had ever seen. Against the vast blackness of space, there was a beautiful sphere of green, littered with clouds and water. The sight of the planet itself was peaceful as we desended into it.

Soon the clouds parted and revealed a beautiful country. Rivers ran through the grass and fell into lakes. There were beautiful meadows full of wildflowers and dozens of creatures I had never encountered before. And there was green, so much green. Grass, trees, hills, plains. I had never seen so much green in my life.

I crawled up to the passager seat beside Isaka in my trance, who gave me a short side glare. She turned the controls and I saw a building get bigger as we approached it. No, not a building, a palace. 

It was vibrant. The stunning color popped from the walls and roofs. It seemed to have hundreds of stories and stretch over at least fifty Kaminoan towns. It was the most regal place I had ever seen. And I was going to live there.

Isaka turned off the ignition right in front of the palace steps. I stood beside the shuttle, just staring up at my new home. I tried to peek at the tip of the tallest tower, but was blinded by the burning sun. Naboo was very hot for someone who had grown up without sunlight.

There was a bang on the ground as Isaka unloaded the last of my four suitcases and reboarded her ship.

"Do you want to stay awhile?" I asked. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do." 

The door slammed and the engine started. I watched Isaka fly away before disappearing behind the clouds.

"Thank you." I said softly, but I know she couldn't hear me.

"Hopla Crejegil." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see a man standing on the steps. His hands were behind his back and he wore a military uniform and cap, but other than that he seemed completely casual and relaxed. Still, I swallowed deeply.

"Yes, that's me." I said humbly.

"Welcome to the Theed Royal Palace. I am Captain Panaka." He said. "You'll probably be seeing a lot of me. I am here if you ever need assistance."

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Because I really have no idea what I'm doing."

He chuckled a little. "Follow me." 

I bent down to pick up my things but he stopped me. 

"No, no. Don't worry about your bags. I'll have servants get them." He said.

"Just leave them on the steps?" I asked, but before he could respond, men were already headed down the stairs to my luggage. 

He smiled and turned to walk up the steps. I followed him into the ornate palace doors.

I never thought I would see anything more beautiful than the exterior of the Theed Palace, but I discovered how wrong I was when I saw its interior. The floors were a vibrant golden color and when my brown flats stepped on the surface it echoed like marble. I ran my hands along the perfectly polished walls. Every artifact living in the halls seemed like an ancient treasure passed down for generations. Nothing was old on Kamino. Everything seemed to be in Naboo.

The servants behind me walked with leisure as my suitcases hovered behind them. Then they turned a different corner and I looked at Captain Panaka alarmed.

"Don't worry about them." He said assuredly. "They're taking your stuff to your quarters."

"And where are we going?" I inquired.

"The throneroom." He said simply, and then he opened large double doors that led to the biggest room I had ever seen. There were fancy chairs set in a semi-circle where official looking men and women sat. I assumed they were diplomats or politicians. I knew they were important people. 

In the middle of the circle was a large, golden throne where the most elegant woman of them all sat. She was wearing a large red dress that covered everything except her head which was painted white with red lips and two red circles on her cheeks. Her black hair was held up in a beautiful gold headpiece that resembled a royal crown. I wondered how she wasn't smothered behind all the fancy, but she sat like a regal queen. She was a queen.

When the sound of the double doors opening ceased, I realized that everyone in the room was staring at me. Even with the trench coat, I was still highly underdressed. The room was so silent I could hear my heartbeat. I was positive everyone else could to.

Captain Panaka led me into the semi-circle. "Your majesty." He began. "May I present, Miss Hopla Crejegil of Kamino." He leaned into my ear. "Bow." He said casually in a low whisper, and I fell to my knees, dipping my head. 

"At ease." The Queen said in a low voice. Panaka motioned for me to stand. I did so.

"Queen Amidala." Panaka continued. "Miss Crejegil comes from an exceptional family business. Her parents are inventors and held up to the highest esteem. Hopla has applied for a position as your handmaiden. I am sure you will find her service helpful."

"Thank you Captain." Queen Amidala said. Captain Panaka stepped back. "And what of you, Miss Crejegil?" She addressed me. "Are you willing to serve in the royal court?"

I stood there frozen, stammering on my words. I usually didn't have a problem speaking to people, but today was different. Today people were actually listening. 

"I, uh...I" I tried to force out the words.

One of the dignitaries close to the Queen's side stood. "Perhaps we should make it more clear." He said in a harsh yet formal voice. "Are you willing to heed Her Majesty's every request. To serve unconditionally. To lay down your life for the good of the planet?"

"My life?" I blurted, then quickly covered my mouth. Many of the dignitaries began to mumble, commenting on my aggresive impulse.

"Thank you." Queen Amidala said loudly, a hint of annoyance. "The price of serving in the royal court may be dangerous, but no one should be forced to do anything without their own consent. Miss Crejegil, the choice is yours. You can accept the honor that may also come with great danger, or I can have my men take you home. We will think no less of you either way."

My first impulse, the one in which I usually chose to obey, was to accept the offer to retreat. I didn't want to be here in the first place, I already hated the formality of everything. The dignitaries seemed harsh, and the Queen, as regal as she seemed, I couldn't get it out of my head that she's probably some stuck-up, half-witted brat who does nothing but push people around. I didn't like the idea of someone like that to have authority over me. Even if my parents shunned me or disowned me, I still had Katab, and Isaka, possibly.

My second impulse, however, the one I usually didn't give time for, didn't tell me anything. It just showed me a picture. One of Leoli and me playing in the rain in the alley by the factory. It was clear that if I went home now, I may never come back. This was my only chance to see my little sister again.

"I'll go for it." I said, then realizing how informal that was, I added "Your Majesty."

Queen Amidala smiled softly, but it seemed so small and hidden under all her makeup.

"If you please," Captain Panaka began. "I'll take her to the evaluation room where it can be decided if she is of use to us."

"No." The Queen said, holding her hand out. "I want to speak with her. I will decide this matter for myself. Take her to the handmaiden's quarters and report back here."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Captain Panaka said, bowing, then turned and motioned for me to follow. 

The handmaiden's quarters was nothing like the elegancy of the throne room, but still a giant step up from my old room back on Kamino. Instead of a one-window room with a single bed and lamp, I was treated to a bright, colorful penthouse with a golden chandelier overhanging the scene. There was one downside, though. It was clear it wasn't just my room. There were four beds on each side of the room, eight in all. Each were neatly made with lilac colored comforters and white pillows, with clothes dressers to the left of each bed. They all looked identical except for one. One bed in the far left corner had an orange outfit neatly laid out across it. 

"This will he your bed." Panaka said. 

That's what I was afraid of. 

Before I could say anything else, Panaka was already gone. It seemed he didn't like to linger in one spot at one time. Besides, he probably had other duties to attend to. 

I picked up the hideous dress and held it out like it was infected. I never really liked the color orange, it was too warm. They didn't actually expect me to wear that, did they?

The entrance of the rest of the handmaidens answered that question. Seven young teens entered the room, all dressed in identical orange gowns with a hood hiding their hair. Despite the attire, what surprised me most of all was that none of the girls were looking regal or authentic like the china-doll of a queen I saw five minutes ago. The girls entered casually, chatting and laughing while they went to their beds and dressers, but their talking was cut short when they saw the extra girl sitting awkwardly on her bed. 

At first they looked confused I was there; just some stranger sitting on their spare bed. Then one of the girls took a few steps toward me and smiled. 

"You must be Hopla." She said in a kind voice. But something about her manner made me feel like she was in charge.

"Yep." I replied. "That would be me. Whether I like it or not."

The girl laughed like it was a joke even though I wasn't really smiling. "I'm Sabé." She said. 

"Hopla." I returned, then caught myself. "But, you already knew that." 

"These are your roommates, fellow handmaidens." Sabé said, motioning to the other girls in orange. She called them out by name. "Eirtaé, Rabé, Saché, Yané, Fé, and Dané, who's in training like you. Think of us as your sisters."

Sabé listing the names of my new "sisters" was a bit overwhelming. "Wow." I said. "My 'sisters' all have very similar names, wouldn't you say?"

"What?" Sabé acted like she didn't seem to notice, then she laughed. "Oh, that. Yes. Once you become a handmaiden to the Queen, you change your name to sound more like hers. It's a sign of respect."

"Wait. So if I go through with this, I'll have to change my name?" I ask, gawking at the handmaidens. 

Saché stepped forward. "It's considered an honor to become one with the Queen."

I gulped. This didn't feel like an honor. It felt like an initiation into a cult. I heard the Queen's voice in the back of my head, telling me I could still turn back. No, remember your impulses; remember Leoli. I slowly calmed myself. 

The double doors leading into the suite opened and I turned my head to see the Queen entering while two guards held them open. Her face was a solemn as ever. I really didn't want to have to deal with some egotistical prima at the moment. Just the look she gave the guards as she dismissed them let me know she thought she was better than anyone. 

What I wasn't expecting was that after the doors were closed, and Queen Amidala was alone with her handmaidens, she did something I'd never expect someone as formal as her to do. She fell backwards onto Sabé's bed. 

I started to panic. Did she faint? Was she okay? But Sabé just laughed really hard as she jumped from the bed she was sitting on. 

"Tough day, wasn't it, Padmé?" She asked. I was shocked to see she was talking to the Queen. 

"Oh, you have no idea!" The Queen said, then she laughed and covered her face with a pillow. 

There are no words that could express my confusion. 

The Queen continued. "Ugh! The dignitaries gave me a mouthful! They almost bored me to sleep." At this point Rabé was pulling over her headpiece and undoing her elaborate ponytails. "One more minute in there and I would've gone insane." I had almost doubted that it was her voice. It was so high-pitched and friendly compared to the low and commanding voice I had heard in the throne room. 

"You say that every time." Rabé pointed out.

I cleared my throat. This something I'd almost never do to complete strangers, but I needed to get to the bottom of this. 

The Queen and her handmaidens looked at me. I instantly froze. What had I planned on saying?

"Your....Majesty—"

"You can drop the formality, Hopla." The Queen said. "It's just us. My birth name is Padmé and you can use it when we're alone."

I sighed in relief. Saying "Your Majesty." And "Queen Amidala." was exhausting. The name Padmé was simple, but also freakishly similar to the rest of their names. What was the point of that, anyway?

"So, are you gonna like, interview me or...." I trailed off. 

"Well." Padmé said, as if about to admit a dirty secret. "I only really said that to get them off my tail. I don't really need to interview you."

"Oh." I said. "Good, because one-on-one talks with me usually end with the other person getting their feelings hurt." I laugh like it's a joke, but I don't think anyone found it very funny. I pointed to the dress on the bed. "So, am I supposed to wear that?"

Another handmaiden, Yané was taking of Padmé's extravagant makeup when she said. "We all wear it. It's so no one can tell us apart."

I nodded inquisitively. "Is that like another tribute to unity, or equality or...." 

"I guess you could say that." Padmé said with as the handmaidens snickered. "No, the real reason you wear these is so if needed, you won't be able to tell me apart from the rest of you."

"You mean, you wear this stuff too?"

"Only when the circumstance comes up where Her Majesty might be in danger." Sabé explained. "Then she becomes Padmé, the handmaiden, and I take up the role of Queen Amidala."

"You're a decoy?" I ask incredulously. 

Sabé gave a warm smile. "I am first and foremost a loyal servant to the Queen." She rubbed Padmé's shoulders playfully as if they were lifelong friends.

I perched on my bed and took a deep breath. "Is that what you meant? When you said it would be dangerous?"

Padmé's smile faded, but she still spoke in a soft tone. "Yes. That is one of the repercussions, but only Sabé will serve as my decoy. And we will train you to defend yourself against any dangers. If you listen carefully, you should be safe."

I nodded numbly. I honestly didn't know how to feel about all this. It's completely insane that they would have a decoy stand on place of the Queen in dangerous situations. It's almost as if saying she were more important than some lowly handmaiden who's sole purpose was to take a bullet for the Queen when asked too. Would I be asked to do that eventually? Would I be asked to face certain death for a girl I didn't even know?

"Impulses." I whispered to myself. "Think of your impulses. Think of Leoli."

Saché came over to me with Dané right behind her. "You should get dressed. We need to get started soon."

I again looked at the orange dress flung on my bed. "I was never really much of an orange girl." I said. 

Saché laughed. "I wasn't either. You'll get used to it."

"What do we have to get started with?" I asked. 

"Training." She replied. "You didn't think it'd be easy to be a handmaiden, did you?"


End file.
